Friends Reunited
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Vada reunites with Thomas J


**Friends Reunited**

 **Chapter 1**

It had been a while since Vada had been banned from seeing Eddie and her and Judy had made up. Vada enjoyed spending time with Judy but she really missed Thomas J.

Thomas J had meant a lot to her and she always thought about him when she could. Also Vada had put on lots of weight and was now obese.

It was half past nine at night and Vada was getting ready for bed. She had a photo frame with a picture of her and Thomas J in it next to her bed. She often thought of him and he was the only boy who truly had her heart despite being dead. Every night before bed she would kiss it and whisper "I love you Thomas J".

She was just about to put her nighty on when she looked in the mirror and saw how fat she was. She then sighed to herself and said "Thomas J will never love me like this". Vada was really fat. Her belly spilled over her knickers which were white with red roses on and her breasts were slightly bigger than before due to the fact they were mostly fat. Vada then put on her nighty and kissed the photo frame of her and Thomas J before going to sleep at quarter to ten.

It was midnight and Vada heard a really familiar voice calling her name quietly. Vada woke up…." who's there?" Vada whispered looking around. She couldn't see anybody but she kept hearing her name being called out by a very familiar voice. The voice sounded like Thomas J. "I must be dreaming" Vada said to herself. Vada then got out of bed and found a flashlight in her room. "Show yourself" Vada quietly called out waving the flashlight about. "Point the flashlight at the end of the bed" the voice instructed. So Vada did and sitting on the end of the bed was Thomas J.

Vada could not believe what she saw. Vada rubbed her eyes and he was still there. "Thomas... J…" Vada stammered. "I thought you were dead"

" I am "Thomas J responded. "I have come to see you because I miss you in heaven". "Plus you were the only girl for me.

"I wish I could stay with you in heaven" Vada said. "But then I would have to die.

"I could take you to visit one night in your dream" Thomas J told Vada. The fat 12-year-old girls lit up. "I would love that!" Vada quietly exclaimed. But then Vada then felt sad.

"Thomas J I really don't think you would want to be with me because you can do a lot better than me" Vada sadly said.

"What makes you think that?" Thomas J questioned.

Vada sighed. "If I show you…please don't get grossed out okay?" Vada then instructed Thomas J.

Thomas J shrugged

Vada then sighed and took off her nighty. Vada stood in front of Thomas J in her bra and panties.

"I comfort ate after you died and became fat" Vada sadly told Thomas J.

"I don't think your gross" Thomas J told Vada.

Vada's eyes lit up. He still found her beautiful despite being obese. "I love you Thomas J" Vada said to Thomas J while blushing.

"I love you too" Thomas J told Vada.

"You should try the milk and cookies in Heaven" Thomas J said to Vada and just then there was a loud rumbling noise and Thomas J looked out of Vada's bedroom window.

"What you looking for?" Vada asked.

"Lightning" Thomas J responded…" I'm sure I heard thunder". Just then there was another loud rumbling sound. "There it is again!" Thomas J exclaimed

Vada blushed "That was my tummy rumbling" Vada nervously chuckled. "That mention of milk and cookies made me hungry".

Thomas J's eyes were now focused on Vada's huge belly. It let out another loud rumble. "If I go get milk and cookies from downstairs will you still be here?" Vada asked Thomas J.

"Sure I'm not due back in Heaven until dawn". Thomas J responded. So Vada put on her pink robe and went downstairs to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of milk and the cookie tin.

Vada took off her robe and sat in her bra and panties eating cookies and drinking milk. Once Vada had eaten all the cookies and drank all the milk she became sleepy again.

"It was great seeing you again" Vada told Thomas J. "Please come visit me tomorrow" She then said to Thomas J.

"Sure thing Vada" Thomas J said while smiling. In fact, I may take you to Heaven for the night"

"That would be great" Vada exclaimed.

Vada than sat back on the bed. "Before you go I just want to say that I still love you" Vada told Thomas J.

"I love you too" Thomas J told Vada and before long Vada kissed Thomas J on the lips before he disappeared back to Heaven and Vada then went back to sleep.


End file.
